lienidfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire (Character)
Lady Fire (Bir in the language of the Seven Kingdoms), is the protagonist of Fire, and the last of her human monster in existence. As a monster, she is impossibly beautiful, with hair the color of flame, and able to read and influence minds. She is both hated and adored for her power and beauty. History Background Cansrel, Fire’s father, was advisor to King Nax, and a monster whose only care was for his own pleasure. He seduced her mother, a servant named Jessa who worked at the palace, then promptly forgot about her. Nine months later, Jessa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with stunning red hair, and named her Fire. Cansrel came to kill the child, not wanting another monster who could potentially usurp him, but when he saw her something changed his mind. Instead of smothering her, he had her sent to his isolated estate in the north, to be raised by the servants in his absence. Brocker, a former army commander and Canrel’s neighbor, took an interest in the girl and helped raise her. He taught Fire mathematics and history, arranged for her to learn fiddle and flute when she showed an interest in music, and acted as a surrogate father. She became good friends with his adoptive son, Arklin, and dubbed him “Archer” for his prowess with a bow and arrow, a nickname that firmly stuck, to the point where even his own father called him by it. Brocker always told her she should never use her powers to manipulate others. In contrast, Cansrel encouraged Fire to use her mind control as much as possible, even opening his own mind to her so she could practice. Though Cansrel was a cruel man, he could be a protective and caring father. When someone hurt or insulted her, he'd make them feel they were in agonizing pain or inflict it on themselves. He gave her gifts, like her fiddle and her horse Small. As the political situation in the Dells worsened, Cansrel visited less frequently but stayed longer each time, occasionally bringing a woman, drug merchants, or a new monster pet with him. Fire was conflicted; both dreading his visits and missing him after he left. When Fire was fifteen, she began a secret relationship with Archer. Around this time, Cansrel decided Prince Brigan, who he saw as a threat, must be killed. Fire realized her father was too cruel and sadistic to be allowed to go on living, and for the sake of both the Prince and the Dells, decided to kill him. She used her powers to trick him into thinking one of the monster pets he kept in cages was herself as a baby. He opened the cage, cooing and smiling, and was mauled by the leopard inside. Guilt-ridden over what she had done, Fire missed the funeral and lashed out at anyone who spoke to her for weeks after. ''Fire'' Fire was walking through the woods one day, when a poacher shot her in the shoulder. The man was distraught, having thought she was a deer, and oddly declared he’d have to kill her. Fire used her powers to will him to take her back to Archer’s estate instead. Once there, the man was immediately captured by Archer’s guards and placed in one of Cansrel’s old monster ages. Archer intended to have Fire use her powers to interrogate the man once she’d had some time to heal – however, the next morning he was found dead in his cage, an arrow shot through his neck. Archer decided to journey to Queen Roen’s castle to ask for more guards to protect Fire and the estates, as well as see if any of her spies knew information about the poacher or the mysterious archer who shot him. Fire insisted on going, despite her injury, as she had always liked Roen. On their way there, they encountered King Nax and Prince Brigan patrolling with the King’s Army. They encountered them again at Roen’s fortress, where the army stopped for rest. Nash was immediately smitten with Fire, while Brigan despised her and assumed she was just like Cansrel. As one army section was leaving to aid a village under raid, they were attacked by a giant swarm of monster raptors. Men would have surely died, if not for Fire. She heroically charged out on Small and removed her headscarf, alerting the birds to the fact she was a monster. They pursued her as she raced back into the fort, one nearly managing to uproot her from her horse, until Archer shot it from the walls. All the soldiers made it safely to the village, and most considered themselves in her debt. Character Personality Physical Appearance Like all monsters, Fire is unnaturally beautiful. She is named for her hair, which is a vivid shade of red with pink, orange, copper, yellow, and gold throughout. It's usually kept covered with a headscarf, as the sight of it causes monsters to attack her and can bring out the worst in people. Her entire body is covered in scars from monster attacks, and even a few human ones. Fire's eyes are green and her skin is dark brown. Abilities As part of being a monster, Fire has power over minds. She knows a persons thoughts and attentions, can communicate messages to them, and can ifnluence or even outright control them. She prefers to only use this as it's needed, as she dislikes having such a dangerous amount of power. Fire can also shoot a bow and arrow, which she learned from Archer. Category:Characters Category:Fire